Like Uncle, Like Nephew
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: What Issei's life would be like, if he had an uncle who is a military veteran, an SAS member and leader of the famed Task Force 141.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I came up with this after I watch the anime and played the game. This is no doubt the first cross-over fanfic story between Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and Highschool DXD**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: I need a break**

**August 20, 2017**

A normal day in a military camp in Credenhill, UK, members of the SAS training in the obstacle course, shooting guns at the shooting range, or jogging around. One man walked out from one of the buildings and rides a helicopter, where after he enters the helicopter lift off the ground and fly away. This man is Captain John Price, a member of the 22nd Special Air Service Regiment and leader of Task Force 141.

As the Black Hawk flew, Price thinks back to the events after the war. It's been months since World War 3 ended. The US, NATO and Russia has now made peace with each other, and are now working to fix the damage that has been done during the war. As much that he's happy that all is well and he finally kill that bastard Makarov, avenging Soap and Yuri, their deaths still effects him.

His mentor and former senior MacMillan tell hims to take break from all the stress in the military and have a vacation for a year or two, after all, he's deserves it. John thinks about and decides take his advice. He was planning on going somewhere relaxing or visit his relatives.

"So Captain Price. I heard you're taking a vacation. Where are you headed?" Asked the pilot who revealed to be Nikolai.

Price thought about for a moment until he speaks. "Japan." He answered.

"Japan?" Repeated Nikolai with a slight surprise. "Never thought you pick that country. They have the weirdest commercials, but I do like some of the animes though. Drag So-Ball, man I love that show." He remarks. "So why are you going there if you don't mind me asking."

Price pulled out a picture from his pocket. "You know a lot about me but you know little about my family. I have a sister, Helena is her name, she moved to Japan after she marries Kazuma. They live happily together, and have a nice son." He said as he look at the picture, it was a photo of him, his brother-in-law and his favorite twelve year old nephew during hunting trip, he and Kazuma are wearing hunting attire while his nephew is wearing a ghillie suit. Kazuma was holding a shotgun while he and his nephew are holding a hunting rifle.

"Gaz mentions that you love spending time with your family, especially your nephew. What's his name by the way?" Nikolai asked him.

After a few seconds of staring at the photo, John Price answers him. "Issei. Issei P. Hyoudou."

**Chapter End**

**Okay! That's a quick and short chapter, more like a prologue though.**

**So how do you like it? Is it Okay?**

**Read and preview**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Greetings  
**

**August 22, Hokkaido**

John Price is in a restaurant, were a waiter arrives to puts his meal on the table. He just arrived this morning, and he got contacted by his brother-in-law who will come pick him up. While eating, he saw Kazuma walks through the door and saw him. Kazuma went to his table to greet him. "Glad that you got my message." He said to John.

"You're welcome." John spoke while he eats. After sipping some tea, he turns to ask Kazuma. "You know. I would normally go straight to Helena and Issei until you contacted me to meet you here. You have any important things to discussed with me?"

Kazuma nodded then proceeds to answer him. "Yes, I was planning that both of us would come home together to make a big surprise for Issei." He explains with a smile, knowing how happy Issei would be when his father and favorite uncle comes back. His face then turned serious. "However, there is also one other thing, concerning Issei." He said with a serious tone.

This make Price stops eating his meal. "Did something happened to him?" He asked with a worried look.

Kazuma just shook his head. "Don't worry, Issei isn't harmed or anything. Is just that Helena called three days ago about what happened" He then explained the call he received from his wife concerning his son.

_**Flashback**_

_Kazuma and his squad mates just got back from a military outpost just north of Hokkaido. While resting in the barracks, the young woman from the reception area walks up to him. "Kazuma, glad you're here. Your wife is calling you on the phone, she said it's a very important family matter." She said. _

_This make Kazuma a little worry. "Thanks for telling me." He quickly went to the desk at the reception area, and picks up the phone. _

_"Hello. Honey?"_

_After he said those words, his wife Helena had begun shouting through the phone. "KAZUMA! YOU'LL WON'T BELIEVE THIS! OUR ISSEI BROUGHT A GIRL AND SLEPT WITH HER!" _

_"Woah! Come down Helena, now tell me..." He paused when he realized the last part. "Wait... Did you say OUR Issei just slept with a girl?!" He asks a little worried._

_"Yes! Not just any girl, she's one of those foreign hot girls!" At this point Kazuma can hear that she's hyperventilating while telling further details.._

_**Flashback End**_

After Kazuma finished telling Price about the phone call with Helena. John just sat there, surprised at what he heard. "He just had sex with a girl we didn't know, do you know more about her." He asked to which Kazuma shook his head.

"Other than having red hair, beautiful, sexy and foreign. I don't know." He answered, since Helena is in a state of panic when she talks to him.

John thinks about it for a moment, until he smirks which Kazuma notices. "I feel somewhat, proud of Issei." He remarks, as he never thought Issei would have a girlfriend as he always busy with his hobbies; karate, hiking, mountain climbing, scuba diving and his favorite, paintball.

"I will only be proud If they are truly in a relationship and not sex friends." Kazuma stated with a stern voice, since he's serious when it comes to relationships.

"Right. The only way to confirm the relationship is to see it for ourselves. And let's hope that he didn't get her pregnant." Kazuma nods in agreement.

After their conversation, John paid for the bill and head out with Kazuma, were they get on a ford ranger pick-up truck and drove off.

_"Something tells me that this is going an interesting vacation."_ The Task Force 141 leader thought as he felt in his guts that something strange is going to happen soon.

**Chapter End**

**AN: Alright, chapter is done. I didn't realize that the first chapter is shortest chapter I've ever done. I promise a much longer chapter next.  
**

**I'm changing Issei's father's occupation from office worker to soldier. (His rank is Master Sergeant)**

**Okay, here's a short info I make for Issei in this story.**

**Full Name: Issei James Price Hyoudou**

**Nationality: British-Japanese**

**Affiliations: Extreme Paintball Club**

**Hobbies:Karate, mountain climbing, hiking, hunting, scuba diving and paintball.**

**Info: Issei is a young British-Japanese boy living with his parents in Japan, he's a second-year student in Kuoh Academy. He idolizes his uncle; John Price. Wanting to be like him, he participates in activities like karate and paintball.**

**Note: This is before he became a devil.**

**Now there are two question that could determine Issei's personality and Raynare's fate in later chapters.**

**I was planning that Issei would be very less perverted, were his parents and uncle will taught him how to be a gentleman, this will give him the nickname: The Gentlemen. He won't be friends with Matsuda and Motohama and he'll be the president of the Extreme Paintball Club.**

**The second one would be that Issei is still a pervert but less perverted in the canon. He'll be friends Matsuda and Motohama but less likely to participate in peeping because of being busy with his hobbies and activities, being friends with the two will earn the nickname: Private Pervert. He won't be the president of the Extreme Paintball Club, just a member.  
**

**Now comes to Raynare, My question would be: let her live resulting being banish for disobeying Azazel's order, she will later on join Issei and asks for his forgiveness. Or, let her die like in the canon.**

**To recap the questions:**

**Question 1:**

**a. The Gentlemen **

**b. Private Pervert**

**Question 2:**

**a. Spare Raynare**

**b. Let her die**

**Put your answer in the review or PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay! Third chapter is here. Before you guys read the story I just want you all to know that I counted the votes and the winner is Gentleman and Spare Raynare.**

**I was supposed to post the 3rd chapter this month so I had to hurry up and finish this.**

**Chapter 3: From Girlfriend to Killer**

Running weakly through the park, is a mortally wounded boy with brown hair and eyes and wears the Kuoh Academy's school uniform. It didn't take long until the fatal injury takes it toll on him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Damn... it!" He cursed as he cough out some blood. Waiting for the inevitable death, he looks up and saw a beautiful girl with red hair, red as his blood. "You're..." He didn't finish when he blacks out from blood loss.

**Earlier that day, August 17**

Kuoh Academy, a school that used to be an all-girls private school, is now a co-ed school, but despite that, the girls still outnumber the boy from four to one. Many boys entered this school in hopes of finding a girlfriend, or to the extent; a harem. Of course, boys know that a harem is very unlikely, but that didn't mean they can't dream about it, there are even some who believe in achieving a harem, boys like Matsuda and Motohama, the most notorious perverts in the school, these two were known as the Perverted Duo.

These two would often peek at girls in bathrooms and dressing rooms. They're doing it right now, peeking at the girls from the Kendo Club. Unknown to the two is that someone is watching them. Five figures move along the trees and bushes until they're close enough. Once they're in position, the one who is leading gave the signal. Soon, screams of pain can be heard in the back of the dressing room.

* * *

In the main entrance of the school, many of the students were making way for a group of boys who are entering the school. Whispers and gossips can be heard among the students. "Are they the one you're talking about?"

"Yeah. The Extreme Paintball Club."

"Wow! They're so cool."

"Man. I so joining this club."

"Good luck with that. The requirements to enter that club are tough."

The Extreme Paintball Club or the "Red Dragons" in the paintball community, have a respectable reputation in Kuoh Academy. They don't just play paintball, the club also do other things within the school, like assisting the disciplinary committee, helping other clubs like the Kendo Club and Archery Club, and providing support in many school activities and events. Not only that every members of the club are tough and physically fit like a soldier, they're also well mannered and disciplined. They were nicknamed the "Kuoh's Special Force".

In order to join this club, a recruit must go through a series of test like jogging a long distance and shooting paintball gun, they must pass the test of accuracy, physical and most important of all, teamwork. And because of this, the Extreme Paintball Club is the most difficult club to join. The club currently have fifety members, which include the main five members: Editor, Treasurer, Secretary, Club Vice-President and the Club President.

The leader Issei J.P. Hyoudou along with the Club Vice-President Setsuna F. Seiei, Treasurer Saito Hiraga, and four other members, makes their way to small buidling near the school. This two story building is the club's base of operations called EPC Headquarters, it has Its own shooting range and It's painted in a camo pattern, to suit the Leader's taste.

The group went inside the meeting room and took their seats. "Alright. As you all know, the big paintball event will be in October. I want the boys to practise so they'll ready and their skill be sharp." Issei told his fellow club members.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

"So. Any other news?" He asked. He saw Setsuna stood up.

"Yes. We have fifeteen new recruits. They have skills. Would you observe them in the test later on?" Setsuna asks him.

"I have other plans this afternoon." Issei then smiles as he began to tell a different topic. "And guess who's going out with a lady later."

Saito quickly realized this and spoke up. "The girl you've met yesterday... Um, Yuma. Right?"

"That's correct." Issei replied.

The door suddenly opened, revealing two individuals entering the room. The club's Editor Joseph 'Joey' Carter Jones and club Secratary Sousuke Sagara. "Sousuke. You should really stop ambushing people, It giving a bad example for our members." Joseph said to Sousuke.

Seeing this, Setsuna sigh in annoyance while Issei and Saito smirk, knowing that the Club Secretary have done something. "What did Sousuke do this time?" Setsuna asks.

"Sousuke and four of our members ambushed Matsuda and Motohama... Again." Joey informed them.

"In my defense. The Kendo club requested me to guard that area, and punish anyone who is caught." Sousuke said casually.

"Did you use landmines or sniper rifle?" Saito asks. It's no secret that Sousuke would use unneccesary extreme measures, such examples is when he was tasked with guarding an area, he would set up a electric fence. Or that time when he's checking on a box of pastries, he set up a trap that spray a toxic gas. And also the time that he's locking the doors to the club, he wired an explosive trap.

"Well. Commander Issei said that I'm not allowed to use explosive or any lethal weapons. So instead, I use taser and tear gas." Sousuke again said casually like nothing is wrong.

Issei stood up from his seat and went to Sousuke. "You may have done a good service to those girls, but that doesn't mean you should use non lethal weapons. Don't do it again." Sousuke just nod in understanding.

"Now that there's nothing else to talk about, all of you are dismiss." After he said this, everyone left the room except for Issei who sat down on a desk and opens his laptop to check some things. While browsing through his gadget he notices the screen's reflection of a person with white hair just outside the window behind him, he quickly looks back to see that there's no one there. Thinking that It was just his imagination, turns back to the screen.

**Later**

Issei and Yuma are enjoying themselves in their date, going from one shop to another, dining at a restaurant, getting to know each other. He even bought her a bracelet. After some time in their date, they went to a park for one last stroll before they went home. "Did you have good time Yuma?"

"Yes I did." She smiled, which make Issei smile. "Can I ask you something before we finish our date?"

"Sure." Issei said as he listen closely.

Yuma sweet smile turns into a sinister smile. Issei now had this sinking feeling when he saw her smile. "Will you die for me?"

Issei was surprised by her words, thinking that she's joking or he misheard it. "I'm sorry, I think there is something in my ear. I didn't hear you correctly." He took his a tissue and clean his ear.

Yuma move closer to his ear. "I said: Will you die for me?"

Issei quickly backs away from her after she said that. "Yuma. If this is some kind of joke, then It's not funny."

Yuma didn't answer him as something began to happen. Her clothes vanish and in it's place is a very provocative and seductive attire, but one thing that stands out is the black wings. Issei couldn't believe what he's seeing, he rub his eyes think that this is some crazy dream or he's hallucinating, wondering if it's food poisoning. He looks at her again, and realizes that this is real.

"Yuma, what's going..." He was suddenly stabbed in the stomach with appears to be a spear that glows bright. The force of the impact also cause him to fall to the ground.

"I had fun today." She said as she looks at the gift that Issei bought her. "If only you didn't have that Sacred Gear, that I be able to keep you. Oh well, guest I can date someone like you." She fly away, leaving the Issei.

Sacred Gear? Issei is confused, not knowing what a Sacred Gear is. Mustering up all his strength, he stood up and rushes to get help. He didn't get that far, he was to injured, falling to the ground again. "Damn... It"

_"So this is it. This is how I die? Murdered by some magical girl."_ He thought. With death nearing, his life flashes before his eyes, remembering his childhood, his dreams for the future. He is saddened that he won't be able to join his uncle in the S.A.S. when he grew up, and now he'll be in the six O'clock news. _"I can't die like this. I had to hold on, maybe someone will come and call some help."_ He slowed his breathing and attempt to relax, so he won't lose to much blood. But that won't matter due to the size of his wounds.

Before he lose consciousness, he saw a girl with red hair and wears the Kouh Academy's girl's uniform. He instantly recognized who she is. "You're..."

* * *

Issei shot up from his bed like waking up from a nightmare. He lifted up his shirt to see that there is no wound, no blood, not even a scar. He sigh a relief knowing that it was all a dream. But when he thinks about it, the pain felt too real to be a dream. He looks at the clock and see that It was 6:30 AM, August 18.

"There must too much sugar in my diet..." He said to himself, knowing that eating too much sugary snacks before bed can cause nightmares.

"Issei. Are you awake? Breakfast will be ready soon." His mother said to him behind the door.

"Yes mother." He reply as he gets out of bed. Preparing to begin his day.

**Later**

Issei is with his club members; Setsuna, Sousuke, Saito and Joey. Setsuna's reporting about the results of the recruits yesterday. "Only five manage to past the test yesterday."

"We should make a welcome party to congratulate our new members. Like we always do." Saito suggested.

"So what food will be served? Pizza? Fried chicken? Or ramen." Joey asked.

While the four is talking about the small party. Issei is in deep thoughts, still thinking about the nightmare he had, he just can't shake the feeling that there is something wrong with it, the pain from his injury felt so real, too real. Earlier he asks Setsuna and Saito if they knew Yuma Amano, and they reply that they don't know a girl with that name

He snaps from his thoughts when he notices someone walking towards them. The most popular girl in school, Rias Gremory. When she walk pass them, she gave Issei a small smile which made him blush a little. For some reason, he felt a connection with her. "So boss. When are you going to ask her out?" Saito asks him, having that smirk on his face.

The club knew that Issei had a small crush on Rias. Though Issei is always busy with his schedule. "If I have free time."

**Hours later. At the park**

Issei went to the area that the events in his nightmare took place. He examines the surroundings, the ground, the fountain. "I'm going crazy over a nightmare." Issei said out loud, convincing himself that it was all just a very realistic nightmare.

"Well well well. What do we have here." Spoke a male voice.

Alarmed, Issei turn around and see a man in a grey trench coat, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. "Looks like I found another stray."

"Who the heck are you?! And what do you want from me?!" Issei put his hand in his bag and grabs a combat knife, It's the only thing he had for defending himself. "And what do you mean by stray?"

"The answer won't matter once I'm through with you." After he said this, a pair of black wings emerges from his back.

This wings just made Issei think that the nightmare is becoming a reality. _"Black wings!? Like Yuma..."_ Knowing what happened last time, Issei make a break for it.

The winged man fly towards Issei who fled to the trees. "Hmph! Like you can escape from me." He said as he glides to the sky like an eagle hunting a rabbit. When he no longer see his target he flew down to the pavement, he looks at the treeline wondering Issei's whereabouts.

"Got you now!" The man turns around to see Issei charging at him with a knife and stabs him.

But to Issei's surprise and shock, his knife just breaks into two. "Kevlar?!" he quickly backs up from the man

The man laughs at him. "In the minute there, I thought you had me. But it turns out you're stupid, you didn't even enchant your weapon."

"What do you mean enchant?" Issei said, he was then shock when he saw the man creates a spear made of light, the same one that Yuma used on him. Before he could even react, the man throws the spear at him, impaling him in the guts. "AAARGH! It burns." He cried, this is not the same as Yuma's

The man smirks, enjoying the sight of him suffering. "Hurts doesn't it. Light weapons are poisonous to devils like you." He said as he creates another light spear.

"D-Devil?" Issei muttered. Before he lose conscious, he heard a female voice.

"Enough! Harm him any further and you'll face the consequences."

* * *

Issei shot up again from a very realistic 'nightmare'. He groan in annoyance. "It got to be something I eat." He looks at his clock to see that It's 6:15. deciding to sleep some more, he lay down and pull the blanket. The friction between the sheet and his skin made him realized that his stark naked.

He is not into this whole 'sleeping nude' thing, but one thing for sure, he didn't strip himself when going to sleep. He now notices that his not alone in his bed, he removes the blanket to see... Rias Gremory, in her birthday suit. "R-R-Rias?!" Issei accidentally falls from his bed, making a loud thud.

The noise woke up the sleeping beauty. She notices Issei on the floor. "Oh. Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

**Chapter End**

**I was on a hurry to post this chapter so sorry for any bad grammar, miss spelled words, etc.  
**

**As you notice, I borrowed some characters from other anime series.**

**Setsuna F Seiei- Gundam 00**

**Sousuke Sagara- Full Metal Panic**

**Saito Hiraga- Familiar of Zero**

**Joseph 'Joey' Carter Jones- Heroman**

**Also, just to let you guys know, There are a lot of dead characters in the Call of Duty series. So this gave me the idea that the many of the deceased characters will be reincarnated. I already planned most of it.**

**Here's three characters that I'll reveal so far:**

**Dimitri Petrenko - Devil (Sirzech's Pawn, Mutation Piece)**

**Viktor Reznov - Fallen Angel**

**Yuri - Angel (Gabriel's Ten)**

**So what do guys think?**


End file.
